Ani
by Pearl3
Summary: The musings of a 16 year-old boy on his little sister. Trunks and Bura. Read and Review!


"Ani"

June 22, 2008

**A/N: Everyone knows that this one is LONG overdue! Enjoy :D**

Disclaimer: I will continue to dis-claim this. Sad.

* * *

This is my sister. She smells faintly of peanut butter and baby powder. Her big blue eyes will steal your heart in a hot second, but don't let her fool you.

She is evil incarnate.

A mastermind.

Truly, she _is_ a Saiya-jin Princess.

You won't find many older siblings that will always have a higher opinion of their parents' younger offspring. That's not to say that we don't love the brats. Of course we do. We just understand what's going on in their minds a lot better than mom or dad ever could. Let's face it: we were their age not too long ago.

…alright, so maybe ten or so years ago, I was her age. But let's not get too technical here.

This is Bura. A few people are lazy and just call her "Bra" (_cough__**dad**__cough_). Some are even lazier and call her "Bulla", but those that do soon find my father's fist in their face. He claims he's not punching them…he's just "high-fiving" their chins. I beg to differ.

Here she is, propped up on my lap, fidgeting madly because she had been stolen away from dad for a moment with me. The eldest. The handsomest. The bane of her existence. You might wonder why I say this. Hell, I wonder why.

She loves me, the little twerp. I know she does. Everyday she reminds me…after breakfast, when her breath smells like cheerios and milk. Sometimes I'm lucky enough to be able to put her down for a nap, and here she tells me. After lunch, around a goopy chew of bread and peanut butter, she pushes her evil little mouth against my cheek, smearing what should be on bread into a loving kiss for her older bro.

But at the same time, I know that she would rather fix me in a chokehold. I get to do "big brother" things (as mom explains it), that she isn't big enough to do. Doesn't matter that she's already six years old, oh no. Big girls have to wait until they're bigger girls to get the same freedoms.

' 'Niisan gets to pick out his own clothes!' HA. I do. Finally, after years of anguish and living through my mother and grandmother's eccentric tastes in clothing, I have finally earned the right to do my own thing. I also get to leave the house after Hannah Montana is over to hang out with Goten. What now, munchkin?

Bura's pouting again. I can tell. She's learned the look well from mom, and, I must admit, private lessons from me. Her bottom lip is barely sticking out over the upper one…her arms are sorta crossed in a manner the entire family has adopted. If she had been standing in the middle of the garden, I'd bet she would look pretty damn intimidating.

"Oi, mini-me, what's got you so pissy?"

She gawks at me for a moment for saying a "naughty", but she knows better than to call me out on it today. Huffing for a moment, she turns on my lap, peering up at me from under wild bangs. " 'Kaasan won't let me open a present!"

I guess I had let out a snort, if the glare she's fixing me is any indication. "Of course mom wouldn't. It's _my_ birthday."

"Soooooooo?" she whines, turning her royal glare on the masses before us. It's just a family affair really. The usual gang is here, my parents, grandparents, and a few employees that have been with the company since the dawn of time. They all croon and sway at the sight of my baby sister, with cries of how big she's gotten, how pretty she is, and unfortunately, they can't resist the urge to pinch her cheeks from time to time. Poor child.

"You can open one when it's time, and not before then. There's no way of knowing who got me what if you're being all up ons."

"I'm not being all up ons!"

"Are so."

"Are not!"

"Are so."

"ARE NOT!"

By this time, we've attracted everyone's attention. You can hear the sizzle of the food on the grill along with the pounding of my sister's small fists against my chest. She's kicking her legs wildly now, determined to win a battle that I had conceded from the start. There's no way to beat her at anything anyway. Bura has got my parents wrapped around her pinky. Brat.

The hiss from a beer bottle being opened (courtesy of dad) sets all back on course to…whatever they were doing before. I let out a sigh, watching as Bura tires of beating the crap out of my new shirt and opting to instead lean against me and wrap her cubby little arms around me. Ah, kids. Sometimes I miss being as young and as small as she is. And yet, as I look down at the top of her head, watching as her grip only tightens, I'm glad I'm not a kid anymore. Afterall, she needs a big brother to protect her from the world. Even though that's dad's job. But still. I'd take a hit for this kid. Hell, I'd die for her. She may be a somewhat evil, spoiled little brat, but…

"Ani?"

"Hn?" I'm not used to her calling me this. Being the princess that she is, she's always opting to call me "Oniisan", with dad and mom being upgraded to "Otousan" and "Okaasan" respectively. Kids will surprise you I suppose.

"Happy Birthday." She yawns, again looking up at me with those soul-sucking eyes.

I look down, giving her the smallest smirk I could muster. "Thanks."

"…Aniiii…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

My hand automatically goes to the top of her head, patting her softly as she beams up at me. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Love you too, kiddo."

…but, meh, I wouldn't have her any other way.

* * *

**You like?! Haha, I hope so! I figured this one was pretty much a fic that HAD to be written. So I'm glad to have gotten it on paper. Trunks' thoughts are a little bit jumbled here because it's his birthday, he's bored, we'll just say Goten hasn't arrived yet, and his mother has got him on his best behavior. So these are the musings of a 16-ish year old boy. Review!**

_Oniisan ('Niisan): big brother (usually used when you refer to someone else's sibling, but can be honorific when used for your own sibling)_

_Okaasan ('Kaasan): mother_

_Otousan: father_

_Ani: big brother (usually used when you refer to your own sibling, though you should never use it for someone else's brother unless they say it's ok!)_


End file.
